There is Still Light at the End of the Tunnel
by friscsydne
Summary: What happens when Cas Dean Sam Lucifer Micheal Gabriel and Bathazar find thamselves in a room, with no way out and only a note.


**Hi all, just to let you know I'm new to this app, but have been reading from it for a while, and have just now decided to write a story on it. I am starting school in a few weeks and won't be updating as frequently as I am now, but I will try and update as often as possible. I am also a neat freak, and do not like misspelled words, so you won't be seeing many of those... BUT back to what you probably care about !**

TAKES PLACE IN THE SUPERNATURAL UNIVERSE

:What would happen if Cas got together with all of his brothers and talked about his childhood with them. Tragedy, Betrail

Disclaimer: I just finished season 8 of supernatural, so I will not be as up to date as some of you will, but bear with me. **I don't own any of this just love to write about it.**

 **Chapter One**

It started off as a normal Saturday morning Sam, Dean and Cas had just finished a case about a ghost who apparently had a thing for cutting off cheating husbands, and you heard me right HUSBANDS heads off after she died in a car accident. Anyway Cas knew something was stirring up in heaven. He had been listening in on angel radio, but usually just heard a few words. All along the lines of Gods return. But alas that had happened before, something big happens and everyone in heaven believes God has returned.

Cas really hoped he would come back, everything was falling apart. Correction everything had fallen apart. After Castiel was delivered to heaven a newborn fledgling created by God, with the notion that when he was older, he would achieve great things. After that God had gone dark only sending messages to do certain things, and sometimes even sending out a call of a thing to be done. But they knew he was still their for certain every now and then, such as when Lucifer had been sentenced to Hell. Right then it was a little hard to imagine he wasn't really there.

But nobody really felt his presence since Gabriel, God's favorite messenger was handed a large piece of fabric with a small being in it. This being was very small but very interesting, his eyes were the color of an ocean reflecting the sky, his skin as soft as a piece of fine silk, but what really identified him was the wings. They were slightly to big for his small frame but Gabriel really had no question that he would grow into them, those wings were as dark as the night sky with dark blue Enochian symbols on them. He is a truly beautiful and that is what he is told the minute he is landed on heaven, his home.

The home where he is different from everyone around him, but nobody would dare say that to him, at least not with his brothers around him. His brothers Lucifer, Micheal, Gabriel, Raphael, and Balthazar. The people who cared about more than the world. But that was all long ago, worlds ago. Now things are different, but Castiel can't help but let his mind wander to his childhood every now and then for a good memory, but most of the time it just reminds him of how it will never be like that again. And maybe, just maybe, that's his own fault.

He's shaken back to reality when he hears Dean calling to him from the front seat of the impala they are riding in.

" Hey Cas, you alright back their. You totally just zoned out on me there."

" I am perfectly fine Dean just... thinking."

" Well could you direct all of that thinking to our next case."

" Our next case." Cas said

" Yeah the case I've been talking about for the last ten minutes... oh come on man!"Dean exclaimed

" You mean you haven't heard anything of what I'm saying. Okay long story short their is a whole lot of bodies showing up in a small town in Kansas. And all of the victims have three slash marks on their chests."

" That does not sound like anything I am familiar with." Cas replied

" Thanks so much for the help Cas." Dean said sassily back

Just then a sudden bright flash of white lights went off and the pair of three found themselves in golden room, but they weren't alone.

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter only my story, please review and I will try to get the next one up soon!**


End file.
